undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Leitmotivs
Un leitmotif (/ˌlaɪtmoʊˈtiːf/) est une phrase musicale ou une mélodie qui est ré-utilisée dans plusieurs musiques ou fichiers audio du jeu. Le but de l'utilisation des leitmotifs est d'associer une mélodie à une personne, un événement ou un endroit. Le fait que les leitmotifs sont très utilisés dans la Bande son d'Undertale créé une ambiance nostalgique qui amène souvent le joueur à se rappeler d'événements passés du jeu. Le jeu provoque ainsi une réponse émotionnelle forte chez le joueur. Toby Fox a affirmé que la majorité de la Bande son d'Undertale a été composée en utilisant des SoundFonts et des bruits de synthétiseur répétitivement.Toby Fox on Twitter Des tentatives ont été faites d'identifier et de classer tout les leitmotifs utilisés dans le jeu; les joueurs trouvent souvent de nouvelles connections entre les musiques et il est peut-être impossible de toute les lister de manière concluante. Si un contributeur cite un contenu sans source, cela peut relever d'une interprétation à l'oreille qui nécessite vérification avant toute tentative de suppression. Les horodatages (ou Timestamps) ci-dessous sont précis à une seconde près et viennent de cette playlist, qui respecte le rythme de la Bande son officielle. Once Upon a Time 480x100px Mélodie la plus récurrente du jeu, elle en constitue le thème principal. La musique originale peut être divisée en trois sections, qui sont ré-utilisées dans 17 musiques.(Undertale) Once Upon a Time leitmotifs - YouTube Partie A * Once Upon a Time 0:00-0:28 * Start Menu et Menu (Full) ** Les musiques d'ambiance du Menu se superposent, avec cinq musiques intermédiaires entre Start Menu et Menu (Full). ** La musique jouée dans le menu à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste est une version décélérée de Start Menu. * Home et Home (Music Box) 0:36-1:11 * Hotel 0:20-0:41 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:14-0:30 * Undertale 0:37-2:49, 3:27-4:43, 5:20-5:58 * The ChoiceI heard that if you sped up “The Choice”... - Tumblr * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:18-1:44 * Hopes and Dreams 0:00-0:44 * Reunited 0:43-1:43 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:27-3:35, 3:47-4:05 * Last Goodbye 1:53-2:15 * Good Night Bergentrückung est très similaire à Once Upon a Time Partie A, particulièrement en terme de rythme. Néanmoins, leurs mélodies très différentes les classent dans les leitmotivs différents. Partie B * Once Upon a Time 0:28-0:58 * Home et Home (Music Box) 1:11-1:45 * Hotel 0:41-1:22 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:30-0:57 * Undertale 2:49-3:27 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:44-2:10 * Reunited 1:43-2:42 * Last Goodbye 0:02-0:23, 0:45-1:07 Partie C * Once Upon a Time 0:58-1:29 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 2:10-2:30 * Hopes and Dreams 1:06-1:29, 1:52-2:15 * SAVE the World 0:42-1:46 * Final PowerUndertale OST: Final power reversed, and sped up. - YouTube * Reunited 2:56-3:56 * Menu (Full) 0:20-0:30 * Last Goodbye 1:07-1:28 Flowey Your Best Friend Ce thème est utilisé dans au moins cinq musiques et un fichier audio du jeu.Undertale - All songs with the "Your Best Friend" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Your Best Friend * Your Best Nightmare 0:54-1:26, 2:00-2:27, 3:00-3:27 * Finale 0:00-0:40, 0:57-1:52 * Hopes and Dreams 1:29-1:52 * SAVE the World 1:35-1:45 * mus_toomuchUndertale OST "But Nobody Came" Sped up 1200% - YouTube (cette variation ralentie joue lorsque le compteur de victime d'une zone est épuisé) You Idiot * You Idiot"You Idiot" sped up is actually.... - YouTube * Your Best Nightmare 0:00-0:15 * Burn in Despair! * mus f part3 Toriel Fallen Down * Fallen Down (dans le jeu, ce thème est joué un quart de ton entre C# et D majeur) * Empty House * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:50-1:18 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:35-3:45 syncopée à 4/4 Heartache * Heartache * ASGORE 0:34-1:49, syncopée à 4/4 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:50-1:18 (sujet à débat) Ruines Cette mélodie utilisée dans le jeu à de nombreuses reprises apparaît dans au moins 11 musiques officielles''[Version 2 Undertale - All songs with the "Ruins" melody/leitmotif]'' - YouTube et un fichier audio inutilisé. * Ruines * Waterfall 0:27-1:49An Examination of Leitmotifs and Their Use to Shape Narrative in UNDERTALE – Part 1 of 2, jasonyu.me * Quiet Water 0:05-0:32 * NGAHHH!! 0:34-1:22 * Spear of Justice 0:36-1:52 * An Ending * Don't Give Up * Respite 0:35-1:54 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48-2:08 * But the Earth Refused to Die * Battle Against a True Hero 0:44-1:36 Enemy Approaching * Enemy Approaching * Anticipation (ligne de basse seulement) ** Cette musique joue à une vitesse extrêmement réduite lors du combat contre Petit Monstre, dans la rencontre finale avec Flowey à Nouvelle Maison et à la fin d'une Route "Soulless" Pacifiste. * Heartache 0:54-0:58, 1:00-1:01, 1:12-1:15 (sujet à débat) * Dogsong, cette version a la variation de mélodie. ** Une version plus lente joue après que le joueur puisse épargner Endogegy. * Temmie Village, a aussi la variationibid. beginning at 2:46 * Tem Shop, a aussi la variation''it's all connected'' - YouTube * Stronger Monsters * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00-0:40 Ghost Fight * Ghost Fight * Dogbass (ligne de basse seulement) * Mannequin! * Pathetic House * Spider Dance Sans Apparaît dans quatre musiques, dont une n'est pas présente dans le jeu. Une des versions peut être affectée par une Route non-Neutre.Undertale - All songs with the "sans." melody/leitmotif - YouTube * sans. * It's Raining Somewhere Else (jouée légèrement plus lentement dans la chambre de Sans) * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans * Bring It In, Guys! 0:40-0:46 Papyrus La même chose que Sans.Undertale by leitmotif - Nyeh heh heh! - YouTube * Nyeh Heh Heh! * Bonetrousle ** Cette musique est jouée à une vitesse extrêmement réduite quand le protagoniste se dirige vers Papyrus pour le combattre dans la Route Génocide."one of the catchiest songs in the OST, reduced to an eldritch horror." - Undertale OST - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:42-0:58 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:35-0:54 Couveneige Espoirs * Snowy 0:00-1:02 * Snowdin Town 0:00-0:56 * Shop 0:00-0:25 * Dating Start! 0:00-0:16, 0:37-0:54 syncopée * Dating Fight! 0:00-0:13 * Hopes and Dreams 0:44-1:06 * SAVE the World 0:00-0:42 syncopée (sujet à débat) * Reunited 0:00-1:43 syncopée * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54-1:17 * Last Goodbye 0:23-0:45 syncopée (sujet à débat) Rêves * Snowy 1:02-1:44 * Snowdin Town 0:56-1:10 * Shop 0:25-0:50 * Dating Start! 0:16-0:37, 0:54-1:31 syncopée * Dating Fight! 0:13-0:35 * Confession * Hopes and Dreams 2:15-3:01 * SAVE the World 0:55-1:03 syncopée (sujet à débat) * Reunited 3:56-4:25 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:17-1:29 * Last Goodbye 1:28-1:53 syncopée (sujet à débat) Undyne * Undyne * Run! * Dating Tense! 0:17-0:25 * NGAHHH!! 0:00-0:34, syncopée''All the Undertale leitmotifs. ALL OF THEM.'' beginning at 14:59 - YouTube * Spear of Justice 0:00-0:36 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:30-1:48 * ASGORE 2:29-2:35 Alphys Partie A * Alphys 0:08-1:00 * Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap 0:06-0:13 * Here We Are, syncopée de 3/4 à 5/4 Partie B * Alphys 1:00-1:25 * She's Playing Piano * Here We Are, syncopée à 5/4 Another Medium * Waterfall 0:00-0:27 * Another Medium 0:00-0:51, 1:50-2:22 * NOYAU 0:06-1:01, 1:29-2:10 * Death by Glamour 0:25-0:38 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:33-2:44 Calciterre Chœurs * Another Medium 0:22-0:36, 0:36-0:51, 1:21-2:05, 1:50-2:22 * NOYAU 1:01-1:29, 2:10-2:37 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:07-3:26 Mélodie principale * Another Medium 0:51-1:21, 1:50-2:14 * NOYAU 0:34-1:01, 1:42-2:10 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:44-3:04 NOYAU * Another Medium 1:21-1:50 * NOYAU 0:00-0:19, 0:20-1:01, 1:29-2:10, 2:37-2:46 * Death by Glamour 0:00-0:25, 1:56-2:12 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:15-2:44 Mettaton Showtime Mélodie Cette mélodie est présente dans quatre musiques et au moins un autre fichier audio.Undertale - All songs with the "It's Showtime!" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * It's Showtime! * mus_tv (i.e., télévision de Papyrus) * Live Report * Death Report * Death by Glamour 1:30-1:56 Basse * It's Showtime! * Hotel 0:09-1:27 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:07-1:01 Hôtel * It's Showtime! percussions discrètes * Hotel 0:00–0:20 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:00–0:15 * CORE Approach * Oh My... (sujet à débat) * Death by Glamour 0:13-0:25, 0:35-1:04 (sujet à débat) * Bring It In, Guys! 2:21-2:33 (sujet à débat) Les musiques ayant un rapport avec les hôtels présentent souvent le leitmotiv de Once Upon a Time.(SPOILERS!) Just how self-referential is the music of Undertale? - GameFAQs Metal Crusher * Metal Crusher * Last Episode! * Death by Glamour 1:04-1:30 Asgore Bergentrückung Le thême musical d'Asgore est assez rare, apparaissant dans seulement trois musiques. * Bergentrückung * ASGORE 0:00-0:35 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:28-3:34 Détermination Un autre thème musical associée à Asgore, qui n'apparaît que dans deux musiques et un fichier audio inutilisé. * Determination ** Cette musique est accélérée, bouclée, jouée en canon quand Flowey rit lorsque le protagoniste le/la tue. * ASGORE 1:50-2:28 * Amalgam * mus kingdescription Asriel * Memory * Undertale 0:00-2:47, 3:27-6:21 ** À certains moments, la mélodie est presque imperceptible à cause du fait que plusieurs musiques se chevauchent. Elle est jouée à la guitare pour la plupart de la chanson, mais elle est dure à distinguer après 3:27. La mélodie redevient audible après 4:42, jusqu'à un piano doux au changement clé vers 5:20, et de retour après le deuxième SoundFont à 5:57. * The Choice (imperceptible), fait partie d'Undertale qui contient Memory presque inaudible. * Finale 0:40-0:57''Music similarities 2: Undertale: Finale and His theme'' - YouTube * His Theme * mus_star (les quatre premières notes de chaque segments de huit notes) Thème de Gaster Gaster's Theme est une musique qui ne joue que dans la Sound Test room. La Sound Test room peut seulement être trouvée une fois sur deux entre la salle 46 (room_tundra_3, Couveneige – Box Road) et la salle 47 (room_tundra_3A), quand la valeur fun est à 65. Les mélodies quaternaires sont plutôt communes; l'association avec les musiques ci-dessous est donc probablement une coïncidence et par conséquent sujet à débat. * Nyeh Heh Heh!Gaster's theme in "Nyeh heh heh" ...? - YouTube * Bonetrousle * Dating Start!"Gaster's Theme" in "Dating Start!" - Possible new Gaster connection - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:10-0:20, 0:30-0:40''Gaster's theme in "song that might play when you fight sans"'' - YouTube Similarités Mineures * La musique Joystick Config (Uwa!! So Temperate♫, ...Holiday♫, et ...HEATS!!♫) sont toutes des variantes les unes des autres * Spookwave avec Spooktune * Ghouliday avec Jingle Bells * Oh! One True Love avec Oh! Dungeon et For The Fans. * Alphys avec Determination (sujet à débat) * Un échantillon utilisé dans Barrière est utilisé dans AmalgamUndertale: Barrier sped up 90% - YouTube * Un échantillon utilisé dans Ooo est utilisé dans Waterfall * Battle Against a True Hero 0:00–1:36 avec Power of "NEO" * mus_smile est le rire de Muffet, accéléré, inversé, et bouclé.W. D. GASTER "Mus_Smile" Dissected!" - YouTube * Bonetrousle avec la musique pré-combat de Mad Mannequin (donc aussi Gaster's Theme) Megalovania Cette musique est un leitmotif en elle-même. La mélodie de MEGALOVANIA n'est pas beaucoup recyclée dans le jeu; mais ce leitmotif transcende le jeu car il apparaît notamment dans le Earthbound Halloween Hack de Toby Fox, le webcomic de sept ans Homestuck ( un leitmotif étant présent dans alterniabound : the blind prophet à 1:17 ) ainsi que dans le fangame de Mother '': Cognitive Dissonance.''Megalovania Extended Mix (ALL VERSIONS) by Toby "Radiation" Fox - YouTube Des remix sont prévus pour être utilisés dans le futur dans des fangames d'Undertale. Undertale: Underswap by TeamSwitched - Game Jolt L'utilisation de cette musique comme un leitmotif est associée aux événements de la fin du jeu ou aux combats de boss. Cela amène une notion familière de finalité et d'absolu. Une analyse précise de Spooktune (et donc de Spookwave) montre que les musiques ont des mélodies très similaires avec des parties de MEGALOVANIA, même si ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Références de:‎Leitmotive en:Leitmotifs pl:Leitmotify ru:Лейтмотивы Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu